Prince Hamid
Prince Hamid, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is the Imperial Prince of the Ottoman Empire and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 5. Appearance Prince Hamid has black hair, dark blue eyes and olive skin. He wears a teal robe with gold embroidery, a black cape and a silver medallion. Personality Prince Hamid is normally very gentlemanly and formal. When he is around Your Character, however, he shows off a little bit of his wild side while still maintaining his formalities. He is also very flirtatious towards you. He says he sees little appeal in modesty. In Book 1, Chapter 5, he admits that he loves to travel the world but hates doing business-related things. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal (Determinant) * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Your Character He is one of your love interests. You first meet when you and Briar arrive in London and search for the way to the townhouse. His carriage almost runs your character over, and he offers a ride as an apology. In Book 1, Chapter 7, you can decide to explore backstage and watch the rehearsal in the opera house with Prince Hamid. Although Duke Richards prevents you from watching the actual performance with Prince Hamid, you and Miss Parsons share a carriage ride with him beforehand. The next time you meet is in Chapter 10, where he can persuade you to take a walk in the park with him while your carriage waits in congested traffic to the races. In Chapter 13, you can choose him to give you comfort over the passing of your father. In Chapter 15, he introduces you to Mr. Konevi although you have already met him prior, explaining his job situation, and you have the choice of whether or not to employ Mr. Konevi and keep him in England. You can confess your love for Prince Hamid in Chapter 16, but it is your choice in Book 2, Chapter 8, to either keep or change your love interest. Annabelle Parsons Depending on whether or not you also pursue Miss Parsons as a love interest, her jealousy towards Prince Hamid varies. When she meets him for the first time on the same day you do, their encounter is brief as he only has eyes for you. She remains friendly with him when you three tour the Opera house together in the afternoon before the performance, but when he arrives to escort you two that evening, she needs silence reassurance from you when he charmingly flirts with you. Ernest Sinclaire In Book 1, Prince Hamid seldomly interacts with Mr. Sinclaire except in passing, possibly at the races in Chapter 10, at your father's funeral in Chapter 13, and the Duke's ball in Chapters 15 and 16. In Book 2, their friendship gains ground over mutual fondness for you and dislike for Duke Richards. They come to see you in Grovershire in Chapters 4 and 5, and attend the gala thrown at Edgewater estate in Chapter 7. If you decide Prince Hamid is the one you want to marry, when he challenges the Duke to a duel Chapter 8, he asks Mr. Sinclaire to act as his second in Chapter 9. Mr. Sinclaire offers his dueling pistol to Prince Hamid, and teaches him some dueling basics. Tristan Richards Because Prince Hamid acts as an ambassador for the Ottoman Empire, he interacts with Duke Richards in Parliament. To the Duke's aggravation, Prince Hamid openly charms you when you and Miss Parsons run into them outside a dress shop. Duke Richards tells him he shouldn't be distracted from securing his treaties by your pretty face, and is annoyed when he offers to send a carriage to escort you and Miss Parsons to the opera. The Duke dislikes him for monopolizing your time. In Book 1, Chapter 10, when the Duke goads Mr. Marlcaster into racing against him, Prince Hamid joins the race. The rest of their relationship is determinant on whether or not Prince Hamid is your love interest, although in general, all your love interests despise the Duke to different degrees. If Prince Hamid is your love interest, the Duke will find out in Book 2, Chapter 8, and Prince Hamid will challenge him to a duel. Yusuf Konevi & Bartholomew Chambers Even though Yusuf Konevi has been a servant for the Imperial family for years, they only met during Mr. Konevi's first visit to England. Mr. Konevi taught him how to appeal to the members of Parliament. With his help, Prince Hamid was able to get the Treaty of Chanak signed. Hamid is fully aware of the secret relationship Konevi has with Bartholomew Chambers, as he is Konevi's confidant. He is the one who suggests that Konevi works as your main character's barrister to keep him employed in England. If you don't employ Mr. Konevi, in Book 2, Chapter 7, you will overhear that Prince Hamid saw Mr. Konevi off at the docks and delivers a message from him to Mr. Chambers. Prince Hamid also offers to help Mr. Chambers find an excuse, should he wish to travel to the Ottoman Empire to see him. Mr. Chambers will reply that he is ever in his debt. Gallery Other Looks Hamid Full.png|Full View Hamid Opera.png|Opera Robe Hamid Opera Full View.png|Opera Robe Full View Hamid The Ball outfit.jpg|The Ball outfit Hamid - The Ball.png|The Ball Outfit Full View Prince Hamid Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Prince Hamid Shirtless Full View.jpg|Shirtless Full View D&D Hamid Wedding Attire.PNG|Wedding Attire Hamid's Wedding Attire Full View.jpg|Wedding Attire Full View Hamid Winter Outfit.PNG|Winter Outfit Hamid Winter Outfit Full View.PNG|Winter Outfit Full View Miscellaneous TheLIofDandD.png|Prince Hamid w/ MC and the other LIs in BK1, Ch. 9 Duke Richards and Prince Hamid Duel.jpg|Prince Hamid & Duke Richards in duel during Bk.2, Ch.9 Prince Hamid Proposal - D&D2 Ch16.jpg|Proposal in Bk2, Ch16 Hamid wedding gift telescope.jpg|Wedding gift from MC Trivia *Prior to his time in London, he spent three years in Athens and one serving at the court of Tsar Alexander I in Russia. *In Book 1, Chapter 5, he tells you that he is thirty-seventh in the line of succession, soon to be thirty-eighth when his cousin's son is born. *In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 14, he reveals that he knows how to fly a hot air balloon. *In Desire & Decorum: First Winter, Chapter 1, he mentions that he's celebrating his first christmas and hints of being a Muslim, as he said that's something common for Christianity and Islam to have Gabriel as an Angel and he believes so. ** He's also willing to show Your Character how to traditionally celebrate Ramadan Bayram. *The name Hamid is of Arabic origin and means: Praiseworthy, to praise, lauded. It's a variant of the name Hamad. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Royalty